Awkward Moments
by heyitsmalec
Summary: Set after HoH and before BoO, Nico is still on board with the 7 of the prophecy. He shadowtraveled Reyna and the statue to Camp, oversaw peace exchanges, brought messages from the 7, and went back to ship. Everyone welcomed him with open arms, especially Percy and Hazel. However, Percy's still smarting from Nico's brusque words. Nico still has feelings for Percy. What will happen?


Nico stared at the ground. "I don't like anybody, Annabeth," he mumbled. "Go away." Annabeth put a supposed-to-be-comforting hand on his shoulder and he froze, shrugging it off. She looked at him sympathetically, and he felt a flash of hate for the child of Athena. Why does she have to be so damn approachable? Why can't I hate her?

"Nico, it's okay. If you like Piper… or Hazel…. or me…" She probably couldn't tell that there was an underlying current of ew in her voice, and Nico knew it wasn't because he was only fourteen and she was seventeen. Hell, if one of the younger campers liked her, she'd probably think it was freaking adorable. But no. I'm a son of Hades. I'm from a different century, for Aphrodite's sake! I'm thin and ugly… and no one will ever like me. "Nico? Leo was calling you. I think he wants you to get rid of Mrs. O'Leary. She landed on the deck yesterday. Percy is busy doing the mermaid relations, so you're the only one who can talk to her like that." Annabeth was probably trying to make him feel good, like a big, special boy. He wasn't.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Heel!" The huge, black, shadowy hellhound bounded over to him, licking his face enthusiastically and pawing at his clothes. Nico laughed. "Hey, girl. Nice to see you to-" he faltered when he felt hands on his waist. Suddenly he was in the air, and then he was sitting astride the hellhound. "Um, who-"

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary! Down, girl, down! Hey, Nico," Percy said, chuckling at Mrs. O'Leary's antics. Nico was still frozen on Mrs. O'Leary's back, the imprint of hands still a shadow on his waist. "Nico?" Nico knew that Percy wasn't afraid of him like the others, even Annabeth. Percy probably knew Nico the best, after Bianca died. They had known each other for three years, and Nico had been frozen in his presence for most of it. At least he was aging again. But still, Percy was three years older than Nico. It just wasn't going to happen. I'm just an irrational teenage boy. I can dream, even if it's about other boys. NO. That's not right. That's not how it works. I should like girls. I'm abnormal, I''m not regular- "Nico! You drifted off there for a sec. I was just thinking- you, me, and Jason should go get supplies for Leo in Paris. Frank is off with Hazel as an eagle, getting tar or something like that. Leo is… Leo-ing. C'mon, let's go do a boys thing. It's been awhile since it's just been me and the guys… Frank was, like, obsessed with Hazel on the quest we went on. So awkward for me, you know? Annabeth wasn't there…" A shadow passed through his finely boned face. Stop thinking like that! You idiot. "Anyway, what do you say? Just kidding, you don't have a choice. Jason said yes. Let's go." Percy pulled him off the hellhound and held his hand loosely, swinging it between them. Nico knew it was strictly platonic. But what the hell, he could enjoy it while it lasted. Nico tightened his grip infinitesimally on Percy's hand. He didn't notice and waved to Annabeth with his other hand. "Hey, Wise Girl! Us dudes are going on guys day off. See ya in a few hours." Annabeth grinned, pushing her curly blonde hair away from her face.

"Bye, guys. Have fun- and Nico, why don't you discuss what we talked about with them? Maybe they can help you out." She smiled encouragingly, and Percy turned to Nico.

"What's she talking about, Nico?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Nico brushed his dark hair away from his face, blinking in the sudden sunlight that streamed in. I have got to get ahold of myself. Anyway, what is a boys day off anyway? Are we gonna see a movie? I want to see World War Z. Maybe they'll like it.

"Where shall we go? Nico, come with me. We'll surf. Jason, meet you at the shore?" Jason nodded and shook his blonde hair out of his face. Nico scrutinized him. He's not that cute. I'm not into the whole blonde hair- blue eyes thing, he thought, Annabeth appearing in his mind. His thoughts darkened. Especially not her.

"Sure thing, dude. See you there." With that, Jason jumped into the air, fell down into nothing, hit something invisible, and then surged up and flew like a teenage, blonde Superman over the sea.

"Come with me, Nico. Jump off the deck," Percy told him, jumping off and landing on the water. It didn't splash up around him, and he looked like he was hovering in the air like Jason. Nico climbed up, and hesitated. Percy reached up. "Don't be scared, Nico," he called. "I got you." A warm feeling spread through Nico as if he had drunk hot chocolate, but still he resisted. Suddenly he was falling, and he felt warm arms encircle him. Nico froze, and looked up angrily. A giant eagle soared overhead, and he saw Hazel's brown curls whip through the wind. Something thonked on his head, and he reached out a hand to catch it. It was a slab of dark amethyst, words easily carved into it. Need a little help? - H. He tossed it into the ocean, and Percy let go of all but a hand on his waist. "I gotta touch you to have you surf with me, sorry," Percy said easily. "What did Hazel's jewel note say?

"Nothing much, just to have fun," Nico lied. "Wait, what? Surfing?" Percy tapped him on the head.

"Yep. You'll love it." Percy fell straight down into the water and dragged Nico with him, the water swirling around them. Nico gasped, water filling his mouth. Is it possible to cough underwater? Can I die underwater? Crap. I don't want to know. Dammit Percy, what is he trying to pull here- "Blguruguiugh!" Percy bubbled. Nico shook his head, and Percy motioned going up. Nico glanced up before he started swimming, and his mouth opened again. What? How did we go so far down? He swam as fast as he could, freeing himself from Percy and going towards the surface as fast as he could.

"Oh, thank Zeus," Nico panted, coming up and breathing heavily. "Gods, Percy, warn me!" Percy treaded water effortlessly next to him, his hair wet. His sea green eyes were full of laughter, and his hair was plastered to the sides of his head and sticking up in different places. Nico contained a dart of longing that sprinted through him.

"Sorry, man. I'm pulling up a wave so we can surf. As long as you hold on to me- actually, I'll hold on to you. Come in front of me," Percy instructed. Nico splashed over to him and managed to stay above water. Percy put his hands on Nico's shoulders and they both rose up, standing on top of the ocean. Percy passed his hands over Nico's body, and the water dried up. Nico stood tensely, not moving a muscle. Percy leaned back, a jet of water popping out of the sea to support his back. Nico watched him.

"Where to now?" Percy grinned at him.

"Don't be so impatient, kid. But you know what- c'mon, let's go," he said briskly, putting his hand on Nico's shoulders and propelling him forward. Nico smarted. Kid? He fumed. I'm fourteen. Hell, I'm a teenager! Not a stupid kid. He began to relax, and then remembered that Percy's hands were still on his shoulders. He stiffened, and Percy clapped his back. "Relax, Nico. It's just the ocean," he told Nico, mistaking his tenseness as fear of the ocean. Nico shrugged stiffly.

"I'm not scared of the water."

"Good, then. We're almost here." Nico squinted, seeing the shore approaching, and Jason leaning against a wooden pole. He lifted a hand and waved, the sun reflecting off of a pair of sunglasses. Where'd he get sunglasses? Nico thought, his interest piqued for a second. I want some.

"HEY!" Jason called from the shore. He glanced around to see if any mortals were nearby. There weren't, and he soared over to hover by them. "Hey, guys. Have a nice dip?" he teased. Nico frowned.

"No." Jason laughed and landed on the dock next to them, shaking the sea mist off of his hair. Percy stepped next to Nico, his hands leaving Nico's shoulders, and Nico immediately felt the warmth leave his skin. He didn't get warm much, being the son of Hades and all.

"CAW! CAW!" cawed something. They all looked up reflexively, seeing a giant hawk circling above them. It was Frank, and Hazel was hanging on a wing, the smile on her face rivaling the happiness Nico had felt seeing Percy come out of the Doors.

"Hey guys! Nico! Jason! Percy! Up here!" Hazel yelled. She let go of Frank and a surprised caw! came out of his mouth. He shot down to catch her, and she was laughing, her hair flying. "That gave me a rush, gods. Holy Hephaestus, wait, Nico- can I talk to you?" Nico glanced at the other two boys, and then Frank-the-eagle.

"Sure." He followed her down the dock and behind a boathouse, shoving his hands in the pockets of his army jacket. "What's up?" Hazel frowned at him momentarily, and then sighed.

"You really do sound like a modern kid, you know that? Anyway, I just wanted to ask…. what are you doing with Percy and Jason? I thought, you know, you and Percy together would be a little awkward…" she faltered as Nico gave her the death glare. "Sorry," she rushed to say. He took a deep breath.

"Nothing happened between us," he said, his voice level. "Percy is straight and dating Annabeth. I don't have anyone." His voice cracked, and he held his chin high to avoid her pitying look. I don't need- or WANT- her pity. I need no one's pity. "It's not awkward at all. I don't like him anymore," he lied. He didn't know if she could tell, but he didn't want to know if she could anyway. "Besides, so what if I do? I'll find someone. A girl, someone normal. Someone not like me." His voice cracked again, and he turned and walked away from his half-sister. He liked Hazel well enough- she alone knew the weights that children of Hades held- but she didn't have the powers that he had, the ones that frightened everyone. He could control the dead, raise the dead, do a lot of stuff with the dead. Hazel could summon jewels and riches- that were usually cursed- and find her way through the underground. A lot of times Nico thought that Hazel had the better end of the Hades deal.

"Why'd she take you away from our awesome presence, di Angelo?" joked Percy. Nico tried to smile.

"No reason. Sisters," he rolled his eyes. Jason nodded.

"I've talked with Thalia, like, three times, and every time she asks me when my last shower was and have I brushed my teeth today? Gods, annoying. But I love her," he said wistfully. "I don't spend much time with her. She's always with those Hunters." Percy nodded sagely.

"The Hunters are terrible. They're, like, hot chicks that are eternally beautiful. And you can't date them! Tragedy- but, of course, Annabeth didn't join them. She refused when I refused immortality." Jason's jaw dropped.

"You were offered immortality? Percy, only the best heroes are offered immortality. Hercules, Odysseus, Achilles, the original Jason… Percy, that's incredible." Nico scanned Jason's face. His outward emotions were sincere, genuine, and a bit awed, but Nico could sense the jealousy lying underneath. Jason had killed the Titan Krios a year ago, during the Titan War, at Mount Othrys. Percy battled with the Titan Kronos, who was basically championing the whole deal with the Rise-of-the-Titans, and then had the courage to let him kill himself. (Of course, Nico was a little biased towards Percy.) Plus, Percy had basically defended all of Manhattan, and ordered his father Poseidon to drown Typhon. Percy totally deserved it.

"Yeah, I was." Percy blushed a little. "I refused it, though. They were kind of surprised, you know? Heroes don't generally refuse immortality and eternal youth." Jason's mouth hung open again, and he closed it hastily. Then he focused on something behind Percy.

"Bye, Frank and Hazel!" he yelled. A caw! came from the sky, and Nico and Percy looked up at the same time. They both waved as the giant eagle soared away in the direction of the Argo II, and then the three boys refocused on each other again. "So, wanna get lunch in ole' Paree? They got the good bready stuff. C'mon."

"I want food," Percy said plaintively. "Let's go." Nico followed Percy, who in turn followed Jason down the dock. They followed the blonde boy until they hit the streets, when Nico's jaw dropped. So did Percy's. Finally Percy spoke. "What. The. Hell."


End file.
